The Alyssa Diaries: The Secrets of The Petrova's
by myperfectnightmare00
Summary: Aly Gilbert is back in Mystic Falls for one reason and one reason only. To hunt Vampires, particularly the Salvatore brothers. But when Aly comes back she brings a whole load of secrets. When things start stirring up in Mystic Falls Aly won't be able to keep them all locked away, and one in particular will change her whole life forever. Damon/OC Season 1.
1. Alyssa Gilbert's Return: Pilot-Part One

Hey Guys, so most people know me from my Zuko/OC story "The Lost Princess" unfortunately i've got the disease Writers block :/ so i put my imagination into this story, hoping that by giving my brain something to think about it might help...sorry if my readers are upset but here's another story for the meantime!

Please give the story a chance, i've got everything planned out with what i want to do, it's going to be great, and i love Aly's character.

* * *

_The Alyssa Diaries: Secret's of The Petrova's_

_Alyssa Gilbert's Return: Pilot-Part One_

* * *

Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett stood outside in the sun, their bags slung over their shoulders as they laughed at the conversation they were having. The bell for classes was going to ring in a few minutes so they both began walking towards the doors when the revving of an engine sound.

"What the...?" Bonnie said as she tried to peer at the driver of the car. It was a bright red vintage mustang, Elena could see other heads turning as the driver shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. Elena's jaw dropped as the girl flipped her blonde hair that reached her hips over her shoulder and grabbed her bag from inside the car; she straightened out her studded leather jacket and wiped her hands on her tight skinny black jeans. She slammed her car door shut as she began walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked Elena as she watched the blonde girl.

"It's Alyssa." Elena said softly as Bonnie whipped her head to her best friends.

"Alyssa? As in Alyssa Gilbert?"

Elena grinned as she took off in a sprint towards Alissa.

"Alyssa!" Elena called as the blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around, Azure eyes scanned the area until she saw who had called out to her.

"Elena," Alyssa smiled as Elena hugged her tightly, "It's been so long. How're you?" Elena asked her as Alyssa pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Shouldn't i be asking you that?" Alyssa asked as she raised an eyebrow. Elena looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Elena," Alyssa started as the brunette glanced up at her, "I'm sorry about Uncle Greyson and Aunt Miranda. I would have come to see you and Jere but the boarding school has strict regulations."

Elena nodded as she hugged her cousin again, "It's alright Aly, I'm glad your back, you are back right?"

Alyssa laughed as she grinned, "Yeah I'm back, and I've been a good student so they released me. Dad wasn't happy about me coming back but who cares?" Alyssa laughed as Elena linked arms with her as Bonnie ran up to them.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Alyssa asked in shock as Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, hey Aly." Bonnie said awkwardly as Alyssa got Bonnie into a hug as well. "Lord, it's like the three musketeers all over again, where's Caroline?" Alyssa asked as the bell rung and they began to make their way into the school. The halls were packed to the brim as students were running around trying to get to classes; they had about ten minutes before the homeroom bell rang.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech," Alyssa followed Bonnie's gaze to the girl in the floral print dress, "She looks hot—can i still say tranny mess?"

"No, that's over." Elena scoffed at Bonnie as Alyssa laughed with them.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Alyssa mocked in a fake British accent.

"Hey, i have to go sign in a what-not, meet me in the homeroom?" Alyssa said to Elena.

Elena cocked an eyebrow, "how'd you know we'll be in the same homeroom, you haven't even signed in."

Alyssa just smiled sweetly at her cousin, "i have my ways," she tapped her nose in secret as she skipped over towards the office. She entered and was pleased to see the same receptionist.

"Hello Jean!" Alyssa chirped as the woman looked up and sighed. "They told me you were coming back; you got all your stuff?"

Alyssa poked around in her bag for a few seconds and pulled out the required documents, "here you go, Jean." Jean looked over them for a few seconds and then she went to the computer and typed away.

She noticed a presence by her side as she turned to them, "Stefen?"

The man took off his sunglasses as he turned to the blonde girl, "Alyssa." He stated in shock, his green eyes scoped out her face.

"What are you doing here?" Alyssa hissed at him, Stefen seemed gobsmacked as he couldn't speak.

"I could ask you the same thing," he hissed back, Alyssa glared at him and was about to yell at him when Jean handed Alyssa her timetable.

"Are you Stefan Salvatore?" Jean asked as Stefan directed his attention to the receptionist. Alyssa leant over to his ear, "we'll finish this later."

She stalked past Stefan, a frown marring her pale features. She looked up and spotted Bonnie staring at Stefan with a dreamy face.

"Bonnie what are you doing?"

"Trying to see this guy, were you talking to him?" Bonnie turned her brown eyes to Alyssa's blue.

"Yeah, he asked if i was a new student too." Bonnie nodded and turned back to Stefan.

"Please be hot," Bonnie groaned as Alyssa looked around for Elena.

"Where'd Elena go?" Bonnie waved in the direction that Elena went.

"Bathroom, something about Jeremy." Alyssa looked in that direction as Stefan walked towards them; he had left his sunglasses off as he passed them, his eyes glancing over to Alyssa as she gave him a hard glare. He walked past them and straight into Elena.

X

He bumped into Elena, just great. Of all the places for me to meet up with Stefan it had to be in Mystic falls. Well i knew that he was born here but i didn't think that he would come back. He told me he never planned on coming back here, perfect. Now i had to deal with Stefan. I watched as Stefan and Elena did a little dance around each other before he finally moved on, good. I didn't want him anywhere near my family.

"Definitely hot." Elena said breathlessly as Bonnie squealed. I could only watch Stefan's retreating back with a fixed glare. I hated to be the Debbie Downer in this situation, but, this was Stefan Salvatore. And if Stefan Salvatore was back in town. I knew that his brother wouldn't be too far behind.

Elena snatched my timetable from my hands as she read it and grinned, "Well, what'd you know, you are in my homeroom...and everything else apparently."

I took it back and threw her a smile, "told you, what we got first? History! Ugh, does Mr Tanner still teach that subject, i thought he died from his receding hairline."

Bonnie and Elena chuckled as they dragged me down the hall to the history classroom. It was already full when we walked in and no empty seats. Stefan had already seen to that.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Tan-Man about it" Bonnie and Elena took their seats as i perched myself on Mr Tanner's desk.

"Alyssa, is that you?" i heard someone call, they stood up and i saw it was Matt Donovan, well, he got cute.

"Sure thing, Matty! You still wet the bed?" i grinned as Matt flipped me the bird as Tanner walked in.

"Donovan, i catch you doing that again, your finger will have a permanent display on my table," then he spotted me as i started swinging my legs on the desk.

"Do my eyes deceive me? The black sheep of the Gilbert family has returned," Tanner said, i scoffed.

"Please, i prefer the blonde, more attractive sheep of the family."

Tanner shook his head, "Last time i saw you, you were being led away in handcuffs, does the Sherriff know your back in town?"

"Eventually, and besides i was thirteen, they couldn't place charges. No evidence."

Tanner shook his head, "Alright, Aly, to your seat."

I jumped off the desk and walked around to the back, "Uh, problem, new student over there took the last seat, so I'll be quite content...here." i said as i plopped down at Tanners desk. Tanner rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, now, let's get on with the class now shall we?"

Tanner rambled on for the whole lesson; History was never really my strong point so i basically spent the lesson texting Elena and Bonnie. We had French and English next, which surprisingly (not) Stefan was in them, they were both sending cutesy eyes at each other and i wanted to vomit. I could not, under any circumstances let Stefan and Elena date. It would end in tears and broken hearts.

The day ended and Elena and i were walking down the hall to her locker, "So why are you really back, Aly, i thought you hated this place?" Elena asked me as we reached her locker, i leant on the one next to it, "Told you, boarding school let me out cause i was a good student," i smiled sweetly, hoping that Elena would catch on that she needed to drop the subject, if she really knew why i was back she'd laugh in my face and send me an asylum.

"And," i continued, "I thought that after you parents died, close family time would be needed."

Elena reached forwards and hugged me, "Thanks, Aly, so are you staying at ours?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Haven't really spoken to Jenna yet, but we'll find out soon enough, i just need to go to the store first and I'll be back, isn't everyone going to the grill tonight anyway?" Elena nodded with a weary smile.

"Hey," i touched her shoulder, "You know that you can tell me anything, right? Once i get back we can have a girlie cousin's night and talk about boys, booze and school. Well not school but you get my drift."

Elena chuckled, "Sure, Aly, that sounds nice actually, it's nice to have another Gilbert again." Elena waved bye to me as she left for her car as i stalked down the halls to my car, there was one place that i knew i would get answers.

I arrived at the house as i stepped out of my car, I'd only been here once in my life and nothing had changed. I knocked on the door and waited, it opened and a familiar face greeted me, "Aly Gilbert?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Hey, Zach," Zach Salvatore was one of my dad's closest friends, and he used to babysit me. He seemed gobsmacked at my presence, "Can i come in?" i asked as Zach shook his head and smiled, "Sure, sure, come in!" he rushed as i stepped through the door and into the old Salvatore Boarding House.

He led me into the parlour and poured himself a drink, he offered me one but i shook my head, "No thanks, still underage." I grinned as Zach took a sip.

"So what brings you here?" Zach asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs. I pulled out the newspaper from my bag and handed it to Zach, "I saw this on the news a couple days ago, and i came back to deal with it. Only i found Stefan here."

Zach looked down at the paper and back to me, "I don't know what you're talking about," he waved it off as i crossed my arms, "Cut the crap, Zach, i know about Vampire's and i know about Stefan and Damon, I've met them before."

Zach looked at me in suspicion, "What are you?" he asked, i sighed dramatically, "I'm a Vampire Hunter genius."

I felt the chills down my spine before i heard the door open and a breeze blew past me, Stefan stood in front of me, his posture guarded. Before he could blink, i reached down to my ankle and pulled the stake out and lunged for Stefan, his face contorted as he grabbed my wrists and tried to throw me away, before he could i grabbed onto his wrists and kicked his legs out, he fell backwards and took me with him. I had the stake poised over his heart before i was dragged off of him.

Zach had my arms pinned behind my back as Stefan took the stake from my hand.

"What are you doing here? I told you if you killed someone I'd kill you, Stefan."

"I'm not killing anyone!" Stefan yelled.

I shrugged out of Zach's arms and glared at him; i snatched the stake from Stefan and put it back in my ankle holster.

"If you're not then who is?" i asked with a brow raised. Stefan shook his head and paced the room, "I'm not sure."

I sighed, "Well, they always say, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

"And since when are you a Gilbert?" Stefan said as he crossed his arms.

"Since birth," I rolled my eyes as Stefan sighed, "You said your last name was Smith."

I scoffed at the vampire, "please Stefan, I just googled the most common last name in America and Smith was like third or something."

I turned to Zach, "can i have a moment with him?"

Zach nodded as he left the room with his drink.

Stefan watched him leave as i rushed forwards and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, Stefan, i let you off last time, but trust me, if anyone else dies in this town i will personally hunt you down. I don't care if it wasn't you, i will rid this world of vampires if it kills me." I went to back off but pulled him back, "And stay away from my family, especially Elena. If i catch you near her i will kill you." I pushed him back as i stalked out of the Salvatore Boarding house.

I entered the house and called out; "Hello?" i heard something being set down in the kitchen as a strawberry blonde stepped out, i beamed as Jenna ran forwards as she enveloped me in a hug that crushed my bones.

"Elena told me that you were back." Jenna pulled away as she smiled.

"Hey, Jenna,"

Jenna dragged me into the kitchen as i looked around; it was the same as before, nothing had really changed except for the photos on the fridge door.

"So, I've already set up your bedroom, it's the old tiny spare one that was used for storage. Beds been made and i found an old drawers cabinet that you can use, I'll go out tomorrow and buy you a wardrobe, would of done today but Elena only told me about an hour ago."

I laughed and felt tears prick my eyes, i hadn't even told Jenna or asked Jenna if i could stay here and she had already done so much for me.

"Thanks Jenna, you were always my favourite." Jenna smiled again.

"Alright, go get your stuff, Jeremy's up in his room, i don't think he has any idea that your back, i know you two were close."

I nodded to Jenna and went upstairs, i could hear the metal music from the top of the stairs as i knocked on the door, and I heard a muffled "come in" as I turned the handle.

The smell of weed and alcohol hit me in the face as i stepped into the room, the curtains were closed as i squinted as i saw Jeremy sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Jeremy." He spun around in his chair as he smiled at me.

"Aly!" he cried as he stood up and hugged me, i hugged him back as he laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"i shrugged my shoulders, "Well, thought i might come back and wreak havoc among the occupants of Mystic Falls. Same old stuff." Jeremy chuckled as he sat down back at his desk.

"It hasn't been the same without you, Aly. I mean, when you left, i'm sure Sheriff Forbes wanted to release a search warrant."

This time i laughed, "Please, Sheriff Forbes was too busy pining after he gay ex husband, she didn't have to worry about me, until now." I winked at him.

"Oh, can you come and help me get my stuff in; i got like, four suitcases."

Jeremy seemed to brighten at this, "you're staying here." He stated. I nodded, "Yeah, it's just me that came back; dad still has some business in Atlanta or wherever the hell he is, s'not like i care."

Jeremy jumped up as we left his room, we saw Elena out in the hall.

"Aly, you're back," she smiled. I nodded to her.

Elena and i were the same age, though i was just a day older, i was born on the 21st of June, Elena the 22nd.

We basically grew up as sisters, people used to think we were, seeing as we resembled each other. Even though i had blonde hair and Elena had brown hair, our facial structure was the same. Which people led to believe we actually were sisters. But in reality, we were cousins.

"Just getting my stuff out of my car, want to help?"

Elena nodded with a smile on her face, "Of course, oh and i'm meeting a few people at the Grill later, do you want to come?"

I pondered this by decided it would be best to keep up pretences. I mean, once i'd dealt with the vampire problem i'd be moving on again.

"Sure sounds great." We reached the bottom of the stairs as Jeremy held the door open for us as we walked to my little red car filled with suitcases.

"So, it'll be like me, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline."

I let out a load groan, "Ugh, Caroline Forbes? Really, Elena?" Jeremy barked out a laugh beside me as i saw Elena smirk a little.

"That girl drove me nuts as a kid and she's probably got even more annoying in teen hood."

Elena sighed, "She's not that bad, Aly."

"Kay, so, if Caroline is a sweet innocent puppy then I'm a Doberman."

Elena laughed, "Aly we all know you are a Doberman. Remember when Tyler Lockwood asked you out in like 8th grade and you punched him in the face."

I laughed at the memory, "i thought he only wanted me for sex."

"He was thirteen!" Elena cried out as we opened the door to my room. They set my suitcases down on the floor as i jumped on my bed.

"So, Tyler Lockwood has been a horny bastard since he could touch his doodle."

Jeremy lost it then as he burst out laughing, Elena scoffed as Jenna poked her head in the room.

"I hear laughing; you know that's illegal in this house right?" Jenna winked. We all laughed together as Elena spoke up.

"It's funny, this house hasn't heard this much laughter in a long time."

Everyone went silent for a few seconds until Jeremy started walking towards the door, "I'm heading out to the grill, i'll see you all later."

Jenna and Elena watched him leave. "Alright, well, i'm going to get ready, Aly, you still coming right?"

I sighed and nodded, "fine, but if Caroline starts licking my leg i will kick her in the face."

Jenna looked at me oddly as i patted her shoulder as Elena said, "Don't worry Aunt Jenna, it's Aly being Aly."

I grinned at my distant aunt as she left the room.

I headed to the bathroom and got in the shower, i washed my hair all sparkly new as i stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body.

I went back to my room and started looking through my suitcases; i checked the time and saw i had about an hour before we were all supposed to meet.

I decided on a long blue maxi dress with black flats, i dried my hair and pulled it up into a neat high ponytail, though it was still high up my hair came down to the middle of my back still. I didn't need any make up on as i grabbed a black cardigan in case it got cold later and slipped in some black hoop earrings.

I was finally ready as i heard someone open the door downstairs. A cold shiver went through me as i sighed and quickly reached into my school bag and pulled out a stake and slipped it under my cardigan.

I rushed out my door and down that stairs, when i saw who it was at the door i frowned.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person i saw. Um, i thought you might want this back."

Stefan hands Elena a little green book as she takes it from him.

"Oh, i must have dropped it. I—thank you."

Dropped it? Was Stefan with her today? After i had talked to him because if he had gone near her after i had spoken to him and clearly stated that if he went near her i would kill him then...

"Well, i wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan surprised me then.

"You keep a journal?" Looks like i wasn't the only one surprised by this. "Yeah, if i don't write it down, i forget it. Memories are too important."

And this was my cue to enter. I descended a little more and Stefan spotted me glaring at him.

"Alyssa, right?" Stefan said with a small smile. I nodded as Elena spun around, "Oh, Aly, you're ready. Stefan this is my cousin Alyssa, she's come back from boarding school and is staying with us." Elena disappeared from sight as she went and set her journal on the small table in the living room.

I made a quick motion of lifting my cardigan and Stefan caught the glimpse of my stake. I saw him swallow as he smiled when Elena returned.

"Hey, Aly and me are meeting some friends at the grill, do you want to come."

I saw his eyes flick up to mine as i glared at him again.

"Uh, sure if that's okay with everyone."

I stepped down from the stairs, "it's fine, I'm sure you want to meet everyone."

Stefan gave me a pleasant smile as he motioned for Elena and myself to step out before him. As I passed him and glanced at him but he quickly averted his eyes. I rolled mine as I followed Elena to her car. Elena got into the driver's side and I subtly beat Stefan to the passenger seat. I could feel Stefan's eye boring into the back of my head as I climbed into the car.

Elena drove us to the grill as she parked outside and I quickly rushed in, leaving Elena and Stefan behind.

I pushed the doors open as loud laughter and the faint smell of alcohol lingered in the air. I spotted Bonnie and Matt sitting at a table and ugh, Caroline at the bar getting drinks or flirting with the bartender.

Matt stood up from the table when he saw me and Bonnie sent a smile in my direction.

"Hey, Aly." Matt smiled as he hugged me, "you look great," he complimented me as his eyes drifted behind me. I looked back and saw Elena enter with Stefan, "I'm going to get an alcoholic drink." I groaned to Matt, he chuckled as I went to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, get me one too?" he said as he walked up to my cousin and the bloodsucker.

I left them as I went up to the bar; the only free spot was next to Caroline.

I sucked in a breath and decided to be the bigger woman and greet her. It's not like we hate each other, we just never saw eye to eye as kids.

"Hi, Caroline." I said softy as she turned around and saw me, "Alyssa, oh my god!"

She hugged me and pulled away, "I heard you were back."

"Yeah," I said with a sarcastic tone, "back in Mystic Falls, just where I wanted to be." Caroline laughed, "I'll see you back at the table, kay?" she grinned at me and walked away with two drinks.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked me. I already had a headache from talking with Caroline, and the whole Stefan returning and deaths in Mystic Falls…I'd get an aneurism in the next hour.

"Two drinks with lots of alcohol." I groaned as I slammed my head on the bench.

"Rough day?" I looked up at the bartender. Looked behind me and saw everyone sitting at the table. Caroline was busy chatting everyone's ears off and Stefan had his eyes glued to me.

I looked back to the bartender, "You have no idea."

Everyone was chatting lightly at the table, Matt and I quietly sipped our double shot of vodka red bulls, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He said.

_Yeah, 160 years ago, or whatever._

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned. Stefan shook his head, "My parents passed away," I snorted into my drink, everyone turned to me as I spat out my drink, "ice cube." I said hoarsely.

"I'm getting a refill," I said to everyone as I stood up, I took my drink with me and took a seat at the bar, the same bartender came over.

"Refill?" I handed him my drink.

"Please, and be generous." I leant my head on my hand as I snuck a glance behind me; they were all chatting and laughing.

Great, now I would probably have to deal with a bloodsucker falling for my human cousin. Stefan clearly wasn't taking my warning seriously; I clearly had to send a message. Vervain? No, I didn't have any left, wooden bullets? Nah, too painful…ok, that was in the maybe pile.

"So, do I get a name?" I was jolted out of my thoughts from the bartender handing me my drink again.

"Alyssa Gilbert." I handed him a ten dollar note but he pushed it back, "keep it." I smiled at him; maybe staying in this place wouldn't be so bad.

"Gilbert, huh? Any relation to Miranda and Grayson?"

I nodded as I took a sip from my drink, "yep, I'm their niece, how'd you know them?" I asked him.

"Ah, your uncle was this town's GP, broke my arm few years back and he treated me. He was a good man."

I smiled and downed the rest of my drink.

"Yeah, they both were. What's your name bartender?" I raised a brow at him.

He chuckled, "Jacob ma'am. Jacob Washington."

I could hear chairs scraping behind me and glance over my shoulder to see everyone putting their jackets on.

"Well, Jacob Washington, I must depart." I placed my drink on the bench and shrugged my jacket on.

"It was nice meeting you, Alyssa." Jacob called as I waved bye and walked over to my friends.

Bonnie was taking Caroline home, Matt was driving himself and Elena and I were leaving Stefan. Apparently Zach was around the corner and could take him home.

Really he could just run at like the speed of light and get to his house in like three seconds.

I hugged everyone, including Caroline and excluding Stefan as we all said goodbye to everyone. Elena and I got into the car together; I had a little difficulty with my dress, seeing as the alcohol had started affecting my normal brain functions. I shouldn't really have drunk any alcohol. I mean, I was here to hunt this bloody vampire that kept on killing people. I was still adamant that it was Stefan; I would have to keep a close eye on him.

"How come you don't like Stefan?" Elena said suddenly.

I turned to look at her, "I don't, don't like him Elena, I just met him."

"You just seem to be giving him the cold shoulder ever since you met him."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I don't get a good vibe off of him, you should be wary of him."

"Alright, Aly, I saw you chatting to Jacob, he's really nice. Was he serving you Alcohol? I can smell it on you."

"What are you, a dog," I snapped playfully as Elena chuckled. We got back to the house as we went in, Jenna was already asleep and Jeremy was still at the grill I think, I didn't see him there. Wonder why that was.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed Elena. See you in the morning."

"Night, Aly." Elena said as we parted ways on the landing.

I was in Tanners class, first period, he had found me a desk and chair and had placed it in the middle at the very front of the classroom with a piece of paper taped to it with my name written on it. Tanner wasn't in the class yet as Elena made me come early so I ripped the paper off and threw it on his desk, grabbed my desk and dragged it to the very back of the room, the few people that were in here were chuckling at my actions as Elena sighed as I dragged my chair to the back as well. I sat down and pulled my hood over my head.

I had gone with the typical grunge look today, I wasn't hungover, I was just having one of those days where nothing cares. I was wearing a grey zip hoodie and plain blue jeans with my old and tattered black canvas shoes. I hadn't bother messing with my hair and just let it hang and no makeup. I leant on the desk and five minutes later I heard Tanner's voice.

"Miss Gilbert, did you move your desk?"

I looked up at Tanner and pulled my head down, "Nope, Gremlins did it, sir."

He sighed but allowed it which was odd.

He went to the front of the class and wrote '_The Battle of Willow Creek'_ on the board.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms Bennett?"

Bonnie jerked up from doodling on her page as she spoke, "Um…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

Everyone chuckled as Tanner didn't look impressed, "Cute become dumb in an instant, Ms Bennett. Mr Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Everyone turned to see Matt wave his hand and smile, "its ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it."

I even laughed at that one, Tanner's eyes rested on me, "Haven't got a clue."

He shook his head and turned on Elena.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena shook her head, "I'm sorry, i- I don't know."

Tanner gave her a dark look, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuse ended with summer break."

I felt the temperature in the room drop about five degrees, my jaw hit the table, how in the hell could a teacher talk to Elena like that? Outwardly saying that Elena was milking the death of her parents.

I could see that Elena wasn't going to say anything so I stood up.

"You want to say that again, Mr Tanner." I growled as Tanner's eyes shot to me.

Elena spun around and shook her head violently.

"I don't need to repeat myself Miss Gilbert."

"No, I want to make sure that you just _didn't _insult my family. Because if I recall, you are the _teacher_ and Elena is the student. She lost her parents four months ago Mr Tanner, that is a small amount of time for someone to get over this. So I suggest you apologise to my cousin or I'll be taking this up with Sheriff Forbes."

Tanner laughed, "Whose side do you think Sheriff Forbes will take Alyssa? A juvenile delinquent or a renowned high school teacher? Now sit down, before I get the principle in here."

"That's it," I was ready to pull a stake out on his ass, I stalked towards him but someone stood in my way, it was Stefan, he was looking down at me and shook his head.

I growled at him, spun around and collected my bad from the floor.

"Where are you going, Alyssa?"

Tanner shouted at me.

I shot him a glare, "I refuse to stay in a classroom where the teacher insults my family. I will be bringing this up with the principle Tanner, just so you know. And don't expect me to be here again, ever."

"Alyssa you walk out that door, I will make sure you're expelled!"

I stopped with my hand on the door, I turned my head.

"Bite me, Tanner." I spat as I heard the class erupt as I wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I power walked down the corridors until I got to the administrators office, I knocked on the principal's office as a rough, "come in" sounded.

I pushed the door open as he looked up.

"Ah, Alyssa Gilbert, how is being back in Mystic Falls suiting you?"

"I'd like you to expel me please."

The bald headed man looked shocked, "Alyssa, what have you done? It's only the second day!"

I sighed and took a seat, "sorry, sir, but Tanner will be in here after class finishes requesting my expulsion."

"What happened, Gilbert?"

"Tanner plainly insulted Elena in class, Elena didn't know an answer to a question and Tanner basically said she was milking the special treatment because her parents died. I…expressed my opinion and It got out of hand, sir."

"If my dad was here he would sign the forms for me to withdraw from the school, but seeing as he's not, the only way for me to get out of here is to be expelled. You've already done it once, how about a second time?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Alyssa, you know I just can't expel a student just because they want to leave school. There has to be a valid reason."

"Say I punched him in the face? Or, I could go do that now, would that get me expelled?" I pleaded.

He laughed, "Alyssa, just give it a day."

"No!" I yelled, I banged my fist on the desk.

"I can't stay in school anymore, why'd you even want me back? I burnt the bloody gym down four years ago!"

He thought about this for a few minutes, "Alyssa, it would be against the curriculum. The most I can do is suspend you for threatening a teacher."

"That sounds like a load of bull."

"Alyssa," he voice grew stern, "I suggest you take the day to cool off, go home and go to sleep."

I stood up, almost knocking my chair over, "Fine." And I stormed out of his office.

I threw my bag over my shoulder as I left the school.

Lucky for me Elena had driven us to school today, so I guess I would be walking.

I was walking through the town square when I heard someone jog up to me. I turned around, "Sheriff Forbes, a pleasant surprise no doubt."

"Morning Alyssa."

I stopped walking as I faced her, "what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me why you're not in school?" she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Got suspended Sheriff, and now I'm going home."

Liz grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back when I started walking away, "Let go," I growled. Liz just held on tighter.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble from you again, you hear, you're not some thirteen year old anymore."

I managed to rip my arm from her grip as I stumbled back, "Yeah, I'm not a thirteen year old anymore, which means I can fight back, Sheriff."

Liz shook her head, "Which means that you can go in a cell now, Alyssa."

I scoffed at the sheriff as I walked away, I could feel my anger boiling as I walked further away from the town and to Elena's house. I needed to vent my anger, and a vampire right about now would do.

I was halfway to Elena's when a car pulled up beside me, I didn't bother looking at the driver as I kept walking, they were at a crawl pace next to me as I glared at nothing ahead. I heard the door open as a cold shiver went through me.

I bent to my leg and pulled my stake out from its holster as I jumped and slid across the bonnet of the car as I lunged for the vampire. I had the stake ready for their heart when they grabbed my wrists and shoved me to the ground.

I smacked my head on the ground as I felt my vision begin to blur. I tried to sit up and grab my stake that was just out of my reach when a boot pressed on my chest to keep me down.

I fell back on the ground as I my eyes started to close. I knew I would die; this was a freaking vampire for Christ sake. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to kill a human.

I fell into unconsciousness and I dint know how long I was out for, when I did wake, I was comfortable and nothing hurt, which was odd, well, the back of my head hurt like a bitch but I didn't have any bite marks. Unless they had fed and healed me with their blood already.

I opened my eyes and shut them quickly, the brightness hurt them and I winced, I slowly opened them again and got accustomed to the light. I sat up in the bed.

Yes, I was in a bed, a giant comfy bed, the frames were dark mahogany wood and the sheets were black. There was a adjourning bathroom across from me which had expensive looking appliances.

The room was unfamiliar to me, I sat up and looked around for my bag, and sighed, of course it wouldn't be with me.

I reached round to my other foot and lifted my pant leg and growled, they had taken my other stake. So I knew I was in the company of Vampires.

I got off of the bed and went to the door, I tried to open it but it was locked. In my frustration in hit the door.

"Hey!" I screamed as I sat back down on the bed.

I waited a few minutes when finally the door opened and a figure walked in. I hitched my breathing when I saw who it was, their black hair was tousled and his piercing blue eyes had a glint of playfulness behind them. He was wearing a tight white shirt with a black jacket over it and blue denim jeans.

He swaggered in and his ego followed five minutes later.

I let out my breath I had been holding and glared at him.

"Hello, Damon."


	2. Alyssa Gilbert's Return: Pilot-Part Two

_The Alyssa Diaries: Secrets Of The Petrova's_

_Alyssa Gilbert's Return: Pilot-Part Two_

* * *

"Hello, Damon."

Damon grinned at me which turned into a smirk, "Alyssa, fancy seeing you here."

I reached down to my ankle but hissed when I remembered that I didn't have any stakes.

"Ah, yes, sorry about the stakes." He said flippantly as he walked over and sat on the bed, I jumped up and walked away from him.

"No you're not." I said bluntly as he laughed, "Your right, I'm not."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I vowed that the next time I saw you Damon, I would kill you."

Damon stood up and clapped his hands, "I'm not dead, am i?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's because you took my stake."

Damon reached over to the bedside table and picked up a drink, he walked over to me till we were chest to chest.

He leant down to my level as he quirked an eyebrow, "What're you doing in Mystic Falls?" he asked me.

"I was born here too Damon, I came to console my family, unlike you."

Damon laughed and took another drink, "You're a vampire hunter Alyssa, and my guess is you're here to hunt the vampire that's been killing people. I'll give you a hint; he's right in front of you."

I grit my teeth, "You're right Damon, I didn't come back for family, just like you, I came here to murder the vampire then I'll move on. It's what I've been doing since I was thirteen and I'm not about to stop."

As Damon was about to take a drink from his cup I quickly reached up and snapped his neck. It took all of my strength, I was still woozy, I was glad I caught him off guard otherwise I would have been dead. Damon fell to the floor, his glass smashing on the ground and shards spraying everywhere.

I knew Damon would wake up in about half an hour so I stepped over his body, not before bending down and plucking his stupid little daylight ring from his finger. I shoved it into my jeans pocket as I left the Salvatore boarding house, when I got back to the house Elena was rushing down the stairs, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged as I tried to pass her on the stairs, "out."

Elena spun around and grabbed my arm and stopped me from going up the stairs, "Aly don't do this, don't become the person you were four years ago."

I ripped my arm from Elena's, "Don't try and control me, Elena, dad tried to and look where he is now. As far away from me as possible. And I'm not turning into that little brat that I once was, I was pissed at Tanner for how he treated you and I needed to clear my head before I knocked his lights out."

Elena smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time, and I was worried that you would go on a rampage and destroy the town."

I barked as I stepped onto the landing, noticing what she was wearing.

"You going somewhere?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elena smiled, "it's the bonfire night, remember," Elena then got a cheeky smirk on her face, "oh you wouldn't know as you were flirting with Mr Bartender all night."

I went to give her a noogie on the head but she ducked and scrambled into her room.

I ran for her door as I slammed into it.

"Elena Marie Gilbert!"

"Alyssa Sabrina Gilbert!" Elena retorted as I heard her laughing.

I sighed and walked away to my room, I undressed and got in the shower. Halfway through I heard a knock on my door, "Aly!"

It was Jeremy.

"Yeah?" I called at out as I rubbed the shampoo from my eyes.

"Bonnie's here with Caroline and they want to go?"

I sighed, of course Caroline would want to get going, she wants to get drunk and flirt shamelessly with Stefan or another poor soul.

"Tell them I'll be like an hour, so I'll come later."

"Okay!" Jeremy called back as I finished washing. After another few minutes I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and jumped when I saw Jenna sitting there.

"Hey, Jenna." I said awkwardly as she crossed her arms.

"Mr Tanner called today…"

I groaned as I sat on the bed next to her, "what did he say?"

"He said you were disrespectful to him and rude."

I scoffed and shook my head, "He was being disrespectful to Elena, Jenna. He was saying that she was milking the death of her parents, I stood up for her."

Jenna studied me, "Jenna, I promise you, I'm not the kid I used to be, Tanner was way out of line, at my old school we wouldn't tolerate that."

_That was a lie…I didn't even go to school for the past four years._

Jenna nodded, "ok, I believe you, but try and keep it together with Tanner? He can be a dick but he is your teacher."

I nodded, "Sure, want to see what I'm wearing?"

Jenna smiled at this.

I pulled up at the Bonfire spot; It was pretty deep in the woods, who knew that the sheriffs daughter would organize a secret party for everyone to get drunk? That's Mystic Falls for you. I pulled up beside another car as I stepped out. It was chilly as I rubbed my shoulders.

Jenna had gushed and squealed at my clothes, it was an open back silver sequin top, with a piece of material that went across my back to keep it from slipping down my shoulders, it was long sleeved and I wore my black skinny jeans with black boots. I had to admit, I looked good. I had left my hair natural, which unfortunately, was a curly mess. I locked my car as I felt a shiver down my spine as I looked to my right.

"Evening Stefan." I said casually, "Aly."

I turned to face him as he was already looking at me, "I saw Damon today."

Stefan's eyes went wide, "What—you? Damon's here?"

I nodded, but I was confused, "How'd you know Damon?"

I gave Stefan unattractive look on my face, "He's never mentioned me? We met when I was fourteen, same time as you, remember?"

Stefan shook his head, "Aly, I haven't seen or spoken to Damon in fifteen years."

This shocked me, the last time I had seen Damon was when—

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline stumbled over as she smiled at Stefan, not even acknowledging my presence.

"I did," Stefan said shortly as Caroline's grin seemed to get bigger, "Well; let's get you a drink."

Stefan began to protest but Caroline grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. Stefan cast a glance back to me as I waved it off and gently touched my pocket where Damon's daylight ring sat in my pants.

I veered off to the side and saw Jeremy with some other kids smoking a suspicious looking cigarette.

Jeremy blew out the smoke as I walked over, "Hey," I said to him as he took a drink from his beer bottle. He handed it to me as I took a swig, the alcohol burnt my through but I bared it.

"Having fun?" Jeremy asked, slurring his words a little.

I chuckled, "oh, loads."

Jeremy took another breath from his cigarette as I glanced at him, he saw me looking, "Listen, don't start a lecture like Elena, she's already spoken to me about this stuff, and I don't really care."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wasn't going to say anything." Jeremy smiled at me as he handed me the roll and I took a breath, the scent filled my nostrils as it tasted bitter but sweet at the same time.

I handed it back as Jeremy's attention was taken by someone else, I took off looking for other people to talk to when I spotted Elena and Stefan talking. Elena was smiling as Stefan said something and they both laughed. I was standing on the edge of the gazebo with my arms resting on the wooden rails watching them when they both walked away over to the bridge.

I followed them with my eyes when I felt a shiver down my spine and a hand grabbed my wrist hard.

I grimaced in pain as I looked up and saw icy blue eyes staring at me, his expression was angry as he pulled me back into the woods. I tried to reach down to my ankle and get a stake but Damon didn't let me. He gripped my wrist harder as we got deeper into the woods, when he probably decided it was far enough he threw me forward, I fell onto the ground and felt him grab my throat, his hands constricted my breathing as I started gasping for air.

"Where's my ring?" he growled. My hand flicked to my pocket as I glared at him and tried to pry his hands from my neck.

"Kill me, and you'll never get it." I rasped out, Damon released me as I crumpled to the ground, my hair was a tangled mess as leaves and twigs were caught in it. I held my neck with one hand as I glared up at him.

"You really know how to piss a Vampire off, Alyssa."

I smirked, "It's one of my many talents. Tell me Damon, why haven't you told Stefan you're back, he hasn't seen you in fifteen years, but I know you've seen him. I saw you spying on him."

Damon growled as he lunged for me, using my speed I grabbed the nearest twig off of the floor and plunged it into his stomach.

He groaned in pain as he ripped it out, his face contorted, veins popping up from beneath his eyes and blood creeping into his eyes.

"You're getting sloppy Damon, that's twice I've got you. Your letting your blood thirst take over you." Damon growled at me as his eyes began to turn back to normal. His wound had healed, something I expected from him anyway.

"Tell me where my ring is or I'll start killing people, Alyssa."

I crossed my arms, "Not before you tell me why your back? And why you were spying of Stefan all those years ago."

Damon sped up to me, we were chest to chest as he leaned down so we were eye level.

"Tell me where the ring is, or the next person I see will be dead."

I didn't reply. I was about to reach into my pocket when Damon's head twitched to the right.

"Times up, Gilbert." He said softly as he suddenly disappeared from my view.

I gasped as I looked around; Damon had heard something or someone. If Damon killed someone it would be all my fault, I should have just given him his stupid ring and this wouldn't have happened.

A scream rang out in the woods, my head snapped to where the sound came from as I took off in a sprint. I had no idea who it was but I felt my anger boiling at the thought of Damon actually killing someone in this town, I promised myself that I would kill Damon when we met last. I had held off the first time I had seen him but now, if he killed or hurt someone he was going to die. I reached down quickly and pulled the stake from my ankle as I ran off again. I jumped over a log and landed in a clearing, there was fog everywhere and was hard to see. I held the stake out in front of me, my spine tingled and I knew that Damon was still here, somewhere.

I heard a sound and walked over to it, it sounded like a weak groan. I squinted and finally saw a body lying on the floor; I dropped the stake and rushed to their side. I looked at their neck, it was nearly torn out and blood was gushing from it. I felt another tingle as I reached for my stake as a hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around, I nearly lost me footing as I stumbled, I gripped the stake as I was confronted with Damon in his vampiric form. His eyes were blood red as he launched at me, he swung with his arm as I ducked and stepped away, I lunged with my stake at his heart as he grabbed my wrist and spun and pulled me over his shoulder. I flipped over him and hit the ground. The air escaped my lungs as I tried to gasp for air, I was winded as I tried to stand up, a boot pressed on my chest that held me down.

"I told you, where's the ring?" he growled.

I tried speaking but I couldn't, I finally gave in and reached into my pocket. Damon's boot left my chest as I rolled onto my stomach and stood up.

His gaze was on my pocket as I pulled the ring out and held it in my palm.

Damon's hand was outstretched as I flung it at him, he caught it gave me one last look and sped off.

I released a long breath I hadn't realized I had as I turned and rushed back over to the body. I knelt down by them as the fog had finally cleared I could finally see who it was.

"Vicki?" I whispered as I heard voice coming. I stood up and yelled, "Help! Please she's been attacked!"

I heard running footsteps as I saw both my cousins run out from behind a tree.

"Aly?" Elena gasped.

"It's Vicki, she's hurt!" I yelled as Jeremy ran over and picked her up. "What happened?" he growled.

I couldn't tell them the truth, they'd think I was crazy and as evil as Stefan was, he wasn't as evil as his brother and I doubt he want to be outed.

"I don't know, I heard her scream and I found her like this," I said in a shaky breath.

Jeremy then rushed off with Vicki's body, I hoped to an ambulance or something.

"Aly, your bleeding," Elena said as she touched my cheek, I flinched away and hesitantly touched my cheek. I pulled it away and saw in the darkness dark red blood.

"I fell over a branch, must have scratched myself." I shrugged as Elena grabbed my hand as we both jogged after Jeremy.

We came back into the party clearing as Elena cried out, "Somebody help!"

All heads turned to us as I scoped out the party, looking for one face in particular.

I saw him in the crowd then, his gaze locked with mine as I nodded at him. He seemed to get the message as he took off.

I turned back to the commotion.

"Somebody call the ambulance!" I heard Matt yell as leaned over his sister. Tyler Lockwood then moved up, "Everybody back up, give her some space!" he yelled as everyone backed up, I pushed my way back through to see Jeremy lie Vicki on a bench table, "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said with a hitch in her voice.

A boy walked up and held up a rag of something, "Put this on her neck," Matt grabbed the cloth and pressed it to her neck.

"Jer, did you find her?" Matt asked Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head, "Aly did, she found us and I carried her out."

Matt finally turned to me, "did you see what bit her?"

I didn't reply for a few seconds, I felt bad for lying to Matt, I had known him all his life.

"No. I heard Vicki scream and I found her passed out, I found Elena and Jeremy and we all ran out with her," I looked away as I could feel Matt's eyes still on me.

Everyone heard sirens in the distance as most of the party-goers all disappeared, most underage and didn't want to be here when the police showed up. Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and myself all stayed by Vicki as the ambulance pulled up.

It was all a blur then, paramedics rushed around everywhere and I suddenly realized that Damon had left Vicki alive, she could still be in danger from him.

I turned to a paramedic, "Excuse me, I found Vicki but I think I hit my head on a tree, I can't really remember…" I said in a slow voice, as to try and recreate a concussion victim. The paramedic looked at me, "have you been drinking miss?" he asked me, I shook my head as he ushered me into another ambulance.

After being checked over by a doctor and verifying that I didn't have a concussion, he patched up the cut on my cheek and sent me on my way. Though I didn't leave the hospital yet, I managed to find Vicki's room on the second floor and knocked on the door. Matt stood from his chair when he saw me.

"Aly, hey." He said softly as he sat back down.

I walked into the room and knelt down by him, "Matt, I'm sorry I didn't see the thing that did this to Vicki."

Matt shook his head, "It's not your fault, Aly, I'm just happy you found her, who knows if she would have lived."

Matt reached out a grabbed my hand as I placed my other on top of his.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked as he pointed at my cheek.

"Just a scratch, thought I'd get it checked out, just in case.

Matt smiled at me as we heard Vicki startle awake, we both jumped up and rushed to her side.

"Vicki…Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're going to be ok." Matt said soothingly as Vicki looked at him with wide eyes, "Matt—"

"Don't try to talk, ok? You're fine."

Vicki looked at both of us as she gasped out, "Vampire."

She passed out again as Matt stood back and looked at me.

"I have to go." I rushed out as I turned on my heel and ran from the room, I could hear Matt calling after me. I left the hospital and searched for my car, I had texted Elena if she could bring it to the hospital, and thankfully, she had, I rushed over to it and unlocked the car as I sped off to the main road.

I didn't bother knocking this time as I burst through the door Stefan was already standing there waiting for me. I stopped in my tracks.

"It wasn't me, Aly."

I sighed, "I know, Stefan. It was Damon, and it's my entire fault that Vicki is in the hospital."

I walked past him and to the foyer where I spotted his alcohol stash. I poured myself a glass.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked me, I turned around and he was right in front of me.

"I took Damon's daylight ring and he was pissed. He cornered me at the party, its where I got this," I pointed to my bandaged cheek, "he told me that if I didn't give it back he'd kill someone. I didn't and he heard Vicki…and," I couldn't finish, I could feel my throat constricting as I let out a shaky breath.

"It's alright," Stefan said softly. I glared up at him, "no it's not! I could have got Vicki killed! Matt's only family! I'm a vampire hunter, Stefan. I should be helping people not getting them killed!"

Stefan placed both of his hands on my shoulders, "I know, I know what happened was bad, but you can't do anything about it now."

I turned away and downed the drink; it burned my throat all the way down as I cringed.

"Do you promise not to hurt Elena, Jeremy, Jenna or anyone else in this town?"

"I promise, Aly, I just want to try and have a normal life again."

I scoffed, "Normal? Stefan, you're a vampire, you can't have normal anymore."

Stefan was silent, "I have to try." He said softly.

I closed my eyes, I could feel a headache coming along.

"And try he shall," he spoke just as the chill went down my spine.

"Why hasn't anyone shot you yet?" I said as I poured another drink and sculled it. I turned and saw Damon. My anger instantly boiled.

"Because no one can get past my irresistible charm." He said smugly.

I gave him a smile as I used my good throwing arm and threw the glass at his head, obviously he dodged as I found another glass and lobbed it at his head, he moved slightly to the left as it flew past him and shattered behind him.

I started to run at him but with the quick consumption of alcohol and heels I tripped over the stupid rug and face planted on the ground. I groaned as I felt a tap on my head, I looked up and saw Damon, "Are you sure you're a vampire hunter?" he questioned with a smug smile.

I growled and went to swipe at him but Stefan intervened, he picked me up with one arm and started to drag me, kicking and screaming I might add, out of the house and to my car.

I pulled my keys out as they were quickly taken from my hand.

"Uh, no. I'll drive." I smiled at me.

I pulled a face as I stumbled round to the other side of the car and got in.

Stefan pulled out of his driveway and sped off.

It was silent for a while, "So, are we ok?" Stefan asked hesitantly. I turned to him in the car, the streets lights illuminating the side of his face, I could see it was his brooding face so I sighed, maybe Stefan did really mean no harm to anyone in this town, it was just Damon. But I couldn't trust the guy, he was still a vampire, maybe if Stefan did something good for me then we could start building on the trust.

"No, we are not ok, Stefan. But I believe you. We are nowhere near friends so don't even ask that bloody question."

Stefan chuckled, but then he turned serious again, "How come you didn't kill Damon when you first met him? He was worse back then, seeing him today, he's toned down a bit."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, "It's was when I first met him, Damon did something for me, and I told him I'd let him off just this once. But when I saw him, I just brought everything back, and I couldn't…" I trailed off as we stopped outside the house.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked as he cut off the engine and turned in his seat to me.

I sighed, "He saved my life." Then I got out the car. I looked up and saw Elena looking out the window, then she disappeared.

The door opened as Stefan came up to the door with me.

"Aly, thank god you're ok. What happened?" Elena asked. "Looks like I have a concussion after all, Stefan offered to drive me home from the hospital, he was checking up on Vicki when he saw me stumbling around," I looked back at Stefan, he had a slight smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I stepped past Elena as I heard Stefan speak, "are you ok?" Stefan asked quietly. I got to the second step when Elena's answer stopped me, "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok."

I looked back over my shoulder at the two, "What do you tell them?" Stefan replied.

"That I'll be fine," Elena said.

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan countered, "Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Elena asked as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes."

_Dear Diary,_

_I never wanted this life, killing creatures, I wanted to have a normal childhood, grow up with my cousins and friends. But it seems that as much as I run, fate just comes and bites me on the ass, or neck. I thought by leaving home I could create a new life for myself, but who am I kidding, I tried and failed. Vicki Donovan is in the hospital and it's my fault. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without a past. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, and when you try to escape them, they find you and chain you down. I just hope that when I'm released from the chains, I don't crumble from the freedom._

_Alyssa. _


	3. The Night of The Comet-Part One

Thanks for all of your support so far!

* * *

_**The Alyssa Diaries: The Secrets of The Petrova's**_

_**The Night of The Comet - Part One**_

* * *

I woke up with a heavy heart this morning, I didn't dream last night, I couldn't. Too many things plagued my mind, Vicki, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. They all swirled around and around in my brain, I felt like it was going to explode. I pushed the covers off of myself and swung my legs over the side. My head began to hurt as I pushed myself off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror of myself and seeing the effects from the night before. My hair was an absolute mess and my makeup had smudged all over my face. I pulled the bandage off of my cheek gently and winced when it caught on my skin. It had started to scab over but was no longer an open festering wound.

I showered and changed, leaving my hair damp and tangled as I grabbed my bag off of the floor, I came down stairs and saw Jenna rushing around.

"Where's the fire, Jenna?" I chuckled as I took a seat at the counter; I grabbed a piece of toast from the pile and spread jam on it.

"Ugh, it's Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She groaned as she kept putting her hair up and down.

"I like it down," I commented with a full mouth just as Elena walked through into the kitchen.

"Good morning cousin," she greeted me as I saluted her.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Elena too grabbed a piece of toast and spread butter and jam on hers. We both took a bite at the exact same time as Jenna eyed us carefully.

"Depends on where you're going?" Elena asked after she finished chewing.

I leaned into her, "its Jeremy's parent-teacher conference, she would like to know which hairstyle she should choose. Up." Jenna pulled her hair up and did a pout.

Elena slyly remarked, "Sexy stewardess."

"Or down," I called out as Jenna let her hair down and fluff around her. "Boozy housewife."

I snorted into my toast as Jenna glared at me. Elena smiled behind her toast as Jenna nodded.

"Up it is," she commented, she began putting her hair up, "you're feisty today." Jenna said t Elena as she shrugged. I finished the last of my toast.

"I feel good, which I rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

We both looked to Jenna as she waved dismissively, "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

I raised my eyebrows at the woman as Elena sighed, it seemed it finally clicked in Jenna's head as she turned to the both of us.

"There is no wood shop, is there?"

Elena and I both shook our heads, "No." we both said as Jenna chuckled darkly, "yeah."

I stood from my chair, "Well, I'm going to school, Elena?" I turned to her as she nodded her head. "Sure, good luck with Jeremy tonight, Aunt Jenna."

I nodded to the woman as both Elena and I left the house, we were taking my car today, we both climbed in the car as I started the engine. I pulled out of the driveway as Elena spoke, "I thought you would have grilled me today about Stefan?" she asked as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, "why? It's not my business what you and Salvatore do when the lights are out." I winked at her as Elena scoffed and blushed.

"Nothing happened, really, we just…talked…and it was nice," she said as an afterthought.

I felt like vomiting, great, my cousin had turned into a sappy romantic idiot.

"Yeah, again. I don't want to hear all the gory details Elena. I mean were cousins and all, but we're not that close." I said with a serious face as she whacked me on the arm.

We were silent for a few minutes as I noticed Elena had a small smile on her face.

"So, do you like him, or whatever?" I asked, not looking her. I felt her gaze on me as I kept my eyes on the road. Her next choice of words would determine whether I would kill Stefan or not.

"I don't know, I mean it's nice you know, flirting?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "wouldn't know." I could feel Elena's stare on me. "What? Aly, you've never had a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "duh, Elena."

Elena laughed, "But what about all those guys you told me about at boarding school?"

"They were flings, before you ask the question, no, I am not a blushing virgin. And I heard through the grape vine that you and Matt Donovan did the nasty." I waggled my eyebrows at her as Elena averted her eyes and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Where'd you hear that? You've only been back like two days."

I smirked, "Who's the biggest bloody gossiper in the whole state?" I raised one eyebrow at her as she frowned and growled, "Caroline,"

"Bingo! Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" Elena grumbled under her breath as I pulled into the school. I parked in a space as we both climbed out the car.

"I'll kill that girl, I really will." Elena said as we both started walking towards the school doors.

"You'll have to get around that thick skull of hers, oh crap, do we have History first?" I stopped and asked her, Elena fished through her folder as she pulled out her schedule. "Yep, you going to be ok with Tanner?"

I nodded and smirked, "just peachy, I'm not going. I'll see you in English later, Elena!" I said as I jogged away.

"Wait! Aly!" I heard Elena call as I turned round the corner and jogged to my car. I dumped my bags in as I popped open the boot of the car and lifted up the wood lid. I got this idea off of that show Supernatural. Boy those men are hot, and they gave me a few tips on how to slaughter Vampires, even if they actually do believe that vampires don't exist. Just thinking about it started to make my head hurt. I pulled out my hiking boots and shoved them on my feet. Digging in my boot I pulled out the crossbow and shoved it into my duffle bag as well as a few throwing knives made from wood. I wasn't going to get caught off guard again if I ran into Damon. Looking around as I shut my boot I hopped back into my car and sped off to the woods entrance.

I parked the car and stepped out of it, I didn't bother locking it, I mean, my car was hardly ordinary, if it got stolen it would be easy to spot. I hitched my bag on my shoulder as I set off into the woods. The sun was halfway up the sky, the air had a slight chill but it was a nice day out. The reason why I was came out to the woods? While driving to school I had heard a report on the radio that two campers hadn't returned from the woods last night. It was typical Damon behavior, eating people out in the woods. I walked through the pine forest, the little needles make crunching sounds under my boots as I walked deeper into the forest. I kept my eyes peeled, if Damon hadn't done this then that meant another vampire was in town. I reached a part of the forest where I found a drop of blood, it had dried but it was still there, I studied the ground around it as I followed another drop that I spotted over to where I could hear a creek or something. A few bushes obscured my path as I spread them apart and stepped through them. To my shook I found a car, it was black and from the description it belonged to the couple. I grabbed a stake from my bag and placed in my jeans at my back and took the crossbow out, I loaded It up as I pointed it ahead of me and cautiously stepped towards the car. I had no idea if Damon or whoever did this was still around but I had been caught off twice now, I wasn't going to get caught a third time.

As I reached the car I saw blood spatters over the windows and car door, "shit," I mumbled as I felt a tingle go down my spine, I pulled the crossbow up to my chest as I spun around and fired.

The vampire dodged and caught the stake as they smirked. "Nice, need to be a little faster though." He commented as I scoffed and reached forward and snatched it back.

"Whatever, you're lucky I didn't actually impale you, Stefan."

Stefan chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and shuffled his feet, "Elena told me you just disappeared. Then I heard some kids talking about missing campers, so I knew where you'd be." I rolled my eyes, "great, a vampire knows my every move."

Stefan in turn rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to help. Damon didn't do this, if you're wondering."

I choked on my spit, "yeah, where's your evidence?" I raised an eyebrow as I put the crossbow back, even though I didn't trust Stefan, he would alert me to any vampire in the vicinity.

"He was with me last night," Stefan said seriously, I grinned slyly, "Stefan, you guys are brothers and you haven't seen each other in years but there's no need for _that._"

Stefan laughed and held his head up to the sky, "Thanks, Aly."

I walked by him and punched his shoulder lightly, "lighten up, Stefan. Listen, I know I shouldn't be saying or doing this, working with a vampire is going against every fiber in my being, but can you use you spider-senses and see if there's a creek or river nearby?"

Stefan nodded as he shut his eyes and tilted his head, "over there, about a ten minute walk." He pointed off into the distance, I sighed, "you aren't going to let me go alone, are you." I stated to him. Stefan shook his head, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "I want to make you like me, and for you to do that, you have to trust me."

I shook my head as I walked past him grumbling under my breath. I heard Stefan chuckle as he followed after me, he fell into step with me as we walked in silence until I broke it.

"So if Damon didn't do this, which I'm still skeptical about, then who did?" I looked over at Stefan, "no idea, I haven't seen any new vampires in town."

I nodded and we both fell into silence again. After the ten minutes we stopped just before a wide river, the water was fast flowing and was flowing away from town. I looked around the river and spotted a rock nearby, I could just make out small blood splatters on it as I pointed to it as Stefan took the lead. I raised my crossbow again, not aiming at Stefan this time. Much to my disappointment. Stefan then stopped as his shoulders tensed up and he blurred away.

I spun around, thinking that this was a trap and was prepared to fight off a horde of vampires but Stefan was clutching a tree, his knuckles white as he deep breathed and tried to calm himself down.

"Stefan?" I questioned as he shut his eyes, the vibrant red disappeared as he opened them again. "Sorry, I'm not good with blood."

I opened my mouth in a sigh, "oh yeah, you're a bunny eater, forgot about that." I shrugged my shoulders as I walked up to the rock, I walked around it as the smell finally hit me, then I saw the body.

It was the girl, her black hair was matted, muddy and bloody as her clothes were ripped in some places. Her eyes were glassy and open, but she had been dead for hours. The thing that got me was that there were bite marks all over her body, the worst one would have been her neck, it was basically all torn out. The blood flow had stopped but that didn't mean it wasn't on her, in fact, there was blood everywhere. No wonder Stefan had a freak out. I knelt down next to her head as closed her eyes. It was another indication that she had been dead for hours, if she had died like two hours ago, her eyes would still be stiff open.

"It doesn't affect you?" I heard Stefan call back from a distance.

I stood up and walked back around the rock, "nah, I've seen worse. But this is weird, I've never seen a vamp do this before." I looked back at her body again. "I don't think it's a new vampire, maybe they were turned a few years ago, you know, they are not raging but they still don't have the most stable constraint."

I walked back over to the girl as I groaned and began to grab her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as I began to drag her towards the water.

"I'm not going to leave her there, she can get carried away with the current, someone will find her and report her dead, if we do it then we'll become suspects. And I'm guessing you don't want that."

Stefan nodded as he kept his distance as I dragged the girl into the water as we both watched her disappear from the surface. We were both silent, paying our respects for the girl when Stefan's phone buzzed.

"What's up?" I asked him as he looked at his phone. "Second period just ended, I need to get back before Elena finds I'm missing. I noticed you weren't in History."

I didn't bother replying as Stefan offered me into his arms.

"Uh…"

"It'll be quicker, c'mon, I don't bite." Stefan flashed me a sly grin as I climbed into his arms.

"This is wrong on so many levels."

I groaned as Stefan sped away, I felt like I left my brain and other organs back there as he raced through the woods. In a few seconds he stopped and set me on my feet, I could feel the toast I had for breakfast coming back up as I leaned away.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked me as he touched my shoulder. "Yeah, just, whatever."

I headed over to the car as I climbed in, Stefan had already disappeared as I turned the car on and drove out of the car park.

I made it back to school just after the bell went signaling the end of break as I grabbed my now empty bag and jogged up to the doors.

"Aly!" I heard my name being shouted as I looked over my shoulder, I spotted Bonnie and Caroline walking, I still didn't like the girl, but it seemed she had sort of toned down a bit since we were kids. I jogged over to them as Bonnie hugged me, Caroline waved at me as I smiled at her.

"You weren't in History, Elena was slightly paranoid you had gone off and joined a cult." Bonnie said with a smirk as we began walking through the doors. "I'm not going back to History, Tanner can suck a fat one if he thinks he can get me back in that classroom," Caroline giggled as she turned to me, "oh, did Bonnie tell you about her freaky episode at the bonfire last night?"

I looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow, "Aly it's nothing. I was drunk."

Caroline butted in, "No, Bonnie's supposed to be some freaky superhuman and can see the future." I scoffed and looked from Caroline to Bonnie.

"No, Caroline, I'm not." Bonnie said with a sarcastic tone as Caroline pouted her lips.

"I'm confused. Are psychic or clairvoyant?" we entered the halls and were making our way to French class.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were those really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Caroline then threw her head back, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up that name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"What guy?" I asked but I was ignored. "I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline said as we continued walking.

"What guy?" I asked again when Caroline finally answered me. "Ugh. The most dreamiest and most handsomest guy you will ever see. And those eyes, god!"

I shook my head at the girl as we entered our French class.

I took my seat next to Tyler as Elena finally walked in, saw me and shook her head, smiling of course. She was seated in front of me, I saw her place a book in her bag as I kicked the back of her chair, she spun to around to me with a questioning look on her face.

"What's that?" I whispered as Elena rolled her eyes, "it's called a book Aly; you would know what they'd look like if you ever picked one up."

Elena turned back around as Tyler 'ohed' beside me, I turned my head and glared at him, "When I pick up a book Ty, you're going to be the first one I hit."

Tyler held his hands up in surrender as the teacher finally walked in the class and began the lesson. French was never my strong point; I basically had my head on the desk and slept the whole lesson while Tyler poked me every now and again.

When the bell finally rung I jumped up from my chair and nearly ran out the classroom. I felt someone walk next to me as I looked over and saw Stefan.

"Greetings bloodsucker." I said casually as Stefan stiffened and pulled me over to the side. "Do you not have any subtlety?" he whispered in a harsh tone as I shrugged. "Sorry, forgot."

Stefan sighed as he released my arm, "Listen, about today, I'm positive it wasn't Damon."

I raised an eyebrow, "and what makes you so sure? And why are you defending him? I thought he made your life a living hell from the time you two went all zombie apocalypse."

"He does and I do, but I know that you will kill him, but he is my brother, if anyone is going to kill him, it'll be me."

I stepped back in astonishment, "wow, commanding Stefan, I like it. Though how do you know it wasn't him?"

"Because he isn't gloating about it. If Damon had killed them, he'd brag, just like he did with Vicki."

That brought a shudder through my body, I finally remembered what Vicki had said last night when she had woken up for that split second but before I could tell Stefan he was already gone. I groaned as I spun around and collided with someone, I stumbled back as they caught me on my shoulders, I looked up at the culprit.

"Mr Washington." I said with a raised eyebrow as I looked at the face of the bartender from the first night I was back.

"Miss Gilbert,' he said, doing a shabby job of a bow.

"What brings you to the high school?" I asked as he held out a brown paper bag, "little sister forgot her lunch," he grinned slyly as I 'awed'.

"Aren't you a nice big brother," I grinned as he motioned for us to start walking. We travelled down the halls, "so what is she?"

Jacob grinned, "a little Freshman, they grow up so fast," he pulled his hands to his heart as he pouted his lip, I spotted Jeremy in the hall then, his fists were balled up and his expression looked like he was about to hit someone. He pushed open the doors and he disappeared from my sight.

"Jacob, as much fun this has been, I've got something to do." I waved to him as I took off running after Jeremy, I pushed open the doors and looked around, I spotted Jeremy stalking down the small hill to where Tyler and a bunch of other people were standing.

I jogged after my cousin as I caught the conversation. "Hey Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked with his face near Tyler's. I reached Jeremy's side as I placed a hand on his arm. "Jeremy, Tyler, what's going on?" I looked to both of the boys' faces and Tyler glanced at me. "Nothing, Aly." He then looked back at Jeremy. "She's fine. Now get out of here."

Jeremy shrugged out of my hold, "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy growled, inching closer to Tyler.

"Jeremy, that's enough." I said but they both ignored me. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened.

This seemed to rile Jeremy up more. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." I watched as Jeremy went right up to Tyler and shoved him hard, Tyler stumbled as I stepped between then and grabbed Jeremy around the waist.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler pointed at him as I began to drag my idiotic cousin away. "No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you."

"Okay! Time to go!" I yelled as I tore Jeremy away from Tyler. I pulled him back up the hill as he mumbled under his breath; once we were far enough away he shrugged out of my arms.

"Jeremy Grayson Gilbert! Get your ass back here or so help me god!"

Jeremy didn't acknowledge that he heard me so I dropped my bag and tackled him.

To the ground.

Jeremy protested as I turned him over and sat on his chest. This may have looked wrong from an observers point of view, but I couldn't give a rats ass.

"Are you tapped in the head?" I yelled at him. "Are you?" he bit back as he tried to push me off him; I just pushed him back down.

"Listen Jeremy, I said I wouldn't interfere, but this has gone on long enough, the drugs, alcohol, skipping classes and lying to Jenna, it's got. To. Stop. Did you even consider the fact that maybe Jenna is just having a hard enough time trying to look after you? You make it so hard for her, she's grieving too Jer, but she has to be strong for you and Elena. The few days I've been here, I hear Jenna crying at night, I hear her pray to god. Mostly for you Jer." Jeremy stopped struggling but then he surprised me and pushed me off of him. He stood over me, "stop trying to change me, Elena's tried and failed." He then walked off and left me on the floor. I rolled over so my face was in the grass, pounded the grass with my fists and screamed.

"You ok?" I heard someone ask as I lifted my head. Elena stood above me with a smirk on her face. I pulled a face at her and stood up. "I'm fine, I was trying to figure out the twisted mind of your brother." I walked back over to where my bag was and slung it over my shoulder. "I've been trying to do that for four months, no such luck. I'm just waiting for it to phase out."

"Text me when that happens?" I said in a mocking tone. Elena laughed as she grabbed my arm, "Matt said you were with him last night when Vicki woke up, did you hear the same thing?"

I tried not to be surprised that Matt had told anyone at what Vicki had said, "That Vampire thing? Vicki was so doped up on morphine she probably thought Matt was a flower." Elena chuckled.

"I'm meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill, want to come?"

I nodded, 'sure, but your only asking me because I drove you to school, isn't it?" Elena shot me one of her award winning smiles. "You know you love me."

I scoffed, "and it's a good thing I do." I unlocked the car as we both got in it and I drove off towards the grill.

Bonnie and Caroline were already there, and folding pamphlets when we arrived. Caroline saw us first, "oh good, you're here. And you brought reinforcement!" she clapped gleefully at me as Elena and I both sat down, Caroline passed us a bunch of pamphlets each and we both started folding them. "Elena! I heard that you and Stefan had a little midnight chat last night." Caroline stated as she waggled her eyebrows. I saw Elena blush as she shook her head. "He just came in for coffee,"

I then decided to read the cover.

"What's the comet?" I asked them all. Caroline's mouth dropped open, "Seriously Aly? Don't you pay attention in History?"

I shook my head," no." I said blankly as the blonde sighed and shook her head. Bonnie cleared her throat as I looked to her.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." I turned to Elena, "remind me again why I came back to this town?" Elena laughed; she reached over and hugged me with one arm. "Because you missed your little cousins."

I shook my head again, "no, I don't think that's it." Elena then punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said to Bonnie, she then turned to Elena again, "So then what?" she leaned forwards to Elena.

Elena folded another pamphlet, "so then nothing," she shrugged as Caroline deadpanned.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena shook her head, "Nope," she popped the 'p'. "We didn't go there."

Caroline then turned her vulture like eyes to me, "Aly, help me out here, you didn't hear anything?"

"Ew, Caroline. Why the hell would eavesdrop on my baby cousin with a guy, that's overstepping family boundaries."

"One day, Aly! One day!" Elena yelled as she slapped me with the pamphlet. "Elena come on! Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"But not to your cousin!" I interjected. "we just talked for hours," Elena said with a sigh, I clearly feel her getting more and more annoyed with Caroline by the second, oh wait, that's me…

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Wow."

"Profound." Elena was silent for a few seconds before she slammed her paper on the table and turned to me, her slamming made me jump as I looked at her, "I need your keys," she said, holding out her hand. I cautiously gave them to her. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as Elena leaned on the back of the chair.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

She spun on her heel and was walking away when I called out, "Safe sex, no regrets!" I saw Elena stumble and nearly fall as I burst out laughing, then I watched her climb into my car.

"Wait, how am I getting home?" Bonnie and Caroline began laughing as Bonnie touched my arm.

"I'll take you, don't worry." Caroline and myself began packing up all the papers as Bonnie went and paid for the muffin she had earlier, when she came back we walked to her car and she dropped me off at the house.

I trudged up the porch steps as I felt a shiver run down my spine, I froze and turned around slowly, I could feel eyes watching me as I scanned the street. I couldn't see anything so I opened the door quickly and stumbled in. They can't get to me, I'm inside. They haven't been invited in. They don't know where I am.

"Jeremy?" I heard Jenna call from the kitchen as I quickly recomposed myself. "No, it's me." I called back as I dumped my bag on the stool and leaned on the counter and saw what Jenna had brought home.

"Tacos?" I questioned, Jenna grinned, then her smile dropped. "Yeah, mine and Jeremy's favorite."

I looked around the room and spotted no Jeremy. "I see no boy."

"That's because I'm waiting." Jenna winked as I grabbed an apple from the fridge, "ok, Jenna, I'm going to my room now."

"See'ya" Jenna waved as I made my way upstairs, shaking my head at her antics. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard the door open and Jeremy's voice floated up to me. When I got to my room I bounced on the bed and bit into the apple. The room was bare, just a simple cream color with a large window with a seat attached like Elena's. I had double bed with a pale blue cover and aqua blue curtains hung over the window. Sighing, I took another bite and went and sat on the window seat, leaning over I pushed the window open and felt the cool breeze blow on my face. I closed my eyes as I heard my door open slowly.

"Al?"

I opened my eyes and saw Jenna peeking her head through the door, "Hey Jenna," I said, greeting her. She walked in and sat on my bad, "That was a bust," she said in a defeated voice as I smirked, "he gave you the slip, huh?" she nodded slowly, I could see her eyes tearing up. "It's hard, you know. I'm trying really hard to be strong for the both of them, but…" I got up from the chair and sat next to her, I put one arm around her shoulder as she leaned into me. "I can see why Tanner is a dick." I sighed, "What'd he say?" I asked her as Jenna sniffled.

"He basically told me I was failing as a guardian, and was asking to see if there was anyone else able to take care of them. Then he brought up you."

This shocked me then, but then again, it was Tanner. "And?"

"He said having a delinquent in the house was not good for Elena and Jeremy."

"Bastard," I growled. "I told him that you were family and you were staying. Because of Elena and Jeremy."

I got up then, I could feel the word vomit threatening to spill over as I walked back to the seat, I sat down and held my head in my hands.

"Do…you know?" I heard Jenna speak quietly I almost missed it. I lifted my head to see her staring at me intently.

"Know what?" Jenna shook her head and began to stand up. "Jenna, what?" she stopped and turned.

"Do you know about Elena." I looked away, I sighed, "dad told me when I was thirteen. He said that I had a right to know about Elena. But it doesn't change the fact that she is my family and I love her."

Jenna nodded slowly, "I don't know how to tell her, I-I'm not ready to tell her." I nodded, "I understand Jenna. It's best for the time being that Elena doesn't know."

Jenna left the room and left me in silence to brood in my thoughts.

"Alyssa!" I jumped up as my heart beat sped up as I felt the shiver and I spun around to the window. I tried to collect my breath as I gasped out, "Damon," I said as I glared at the vampire hanging off my window.

"How you going?" he asked with a smirk. I crossed my arms and scowled, "I'll be fine once you're dead." He smirked again, "Still mad?"

"Oh yeah, you still an ass?" Damon chuckled, "oh yeah."

That made me laugh, I quickly collected myself as I raised an eyebrow, "what do you want?"

He flicked his head, "come up to the roof." I stood there shocked, "what?"

Damon rolled his blue eyes as he held his hand out, sort of, the barrier from the window didn't let him stick his hand inside the house.

"Why should I do that?" I asked him as I took a step closer. "because I can't compel you, for you, wear that stupid little necklace," he pointed at my necklace that hung around my neck, it was a simple locket that opened up with a picture of me, Elena and Jeremy when we were kids, all messing around and playing together, though stuffed in the locket was a small piece of vervain, but enough to keep vampires away.

"Why Damon?" I asked again. I shrugged, "because I'm asking nicely." I shook my head, "you're not being very nice."

Damon seemed to get impatient as he growled and climbed up. My curiosity got the better of me as I climbed on to window seat and looked up, Damon was already half way up the roof as he looked back down.

"I promise I won't try anything." I quirked an eyebrow but lifted my hand to let him pull me up to the roof. The tiles were slippy and they creaked underneath our weight as we walked to the point of the roof.

All I could see was the town, it was very beautiful. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a beautiful glow over the town, the clouds were all different colors of pink, purple and orange.

"Stefan told me that you think I killed those campers, I didn't by the way."

I glanced over at him, the setting sun cast awkward shadows over half of his face as he looked down at me slightly. It seemed creepy, but then I remembered he was a vampire.

"Stefan vouched for you, but I need to find the vampire who did it."

"I know, and I'll help you." This shocked me; my head looked back at Damon so fast I thought my head would go all the way around. "What? Why in the hell would you want to help me?"

"I don't want to get exposed," I snorted and looked at him, "I think you've already done that with Vicki."

Damon and I locked gazes as he did that little half smirk, "how is she?"

I glared at the roof top, "I don't want to talk about her," I growled. "But you brought her up!" Damon protested, I frowned at him, "well I don't want to talk about her! You Bloodsucker!"

Damon chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't plunged a stake through my heart, isn't that your motto, kill vampires. Seeing as you're a hunter and all that."

I looked away and sat on the tiles, "don't test me, I'm still deciding." I stood back up after my foot slipped on a tile. I looked back up at the sunset as I sighed.

"I've never seen a sunset like this one before, I guess its different as I'm on a roof and all that."

Damon chuckled, "yeah, it is. Shame it'll be your last one thought."

My eyes widened as my heart beat sped up, "what?" I squeaked as I tried to run away. I got to the edge of the roof and turned, Damon was in my face.

"Goodbye, Alyssa, it was so not nice knowing you."

Damon said before he flung me off the roof.

* * *

Thank you everyone for all your support, if you go on my profile i found some pictures of Aly that you'll all like!

Char-Char


	4. The Night of The Comet-Part Two

On with the story!

* * *

**_The Alyssa Diaries: The Secrets Of The Petrova's._**

**_Night Of The Comet-Part 2_**

* * *

I didn't even have time to open my mouth and scream before I saw the grass zooming in on me, I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground, but instead I fell into a pair of arms. I let out an 'oof' as they flipped me over so my feet touched the ground. I turned and saw Stefan glaring up at the roof. I followed his gaze as I saw Damon standing there with a smirk on his face, then he sped away. I let the breath I was holding loose as I bent over and leant on my knees.

I felt his hand on my back as he bent down to my level. "You ok?" he asked as I sprung up and stepped away from Stefan. "No, just, don't." I sucked in a deep breath; Damon had thrown me off the roof, probably hoping to kill me. Oh god, Damon had just tried to kill me.

I turned back to Stefan as I could feel the shock closing in over my body. "Damon, he, he just—" In a flash Stefan was beside me, and the surprising thing was, he hugged me. And I found myself hugging him back.

"Damon said something to me before; I didn't realize what he meant. I would have been quicker, I'm sorry Aly."

I pulled back from Stefan, "it's ok Stefan, I should have known that he might have tried something. I was being an idiot."

I turned away from him and made my way to the back door, once I reached for the handle and turned back around and saw Stefan "Thanks, by the way." Stefan nodded slowly before I watched him speed away. I turned the door handle and walked back into the house, I saw Elena and Jenna talking in the kitchen, I went in and sat on the stool. Jenna noticed me as she looked from the back door to me.

"Weren't you upstairs?" she pointed out as I snatched a slice an apple from the bowl. I shrugged, "I was testing out my acrobatic skills."

Jenna and Elena stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "you climbed down the side of the house?" Elena asked with her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged again, "no sweat." They both shook their heads as Jenna grumbled, "That's your dad's side of the family," she said to Elena as I snorted.

They continued chopping as I finally got bored, "So, Elena, how was Stefan's?" I waggled my eyebrows at her as Elena shook her head.

"Who's Stefan?" Jenna asked, knocking Elena lightly on the shoulder.

"It's Elena's new beau." I said slyly as Elena stuck her tongue out at me, "He's just a guy, Aunt Jenna. Besides, Aly, he's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Well, at least its an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said to Elena. "Or feet issues," I added my two cents, both Elena and Jenna just stared at me as we all heard the door open. Jenna quickly rushed around the counter, snatching my apple from my hand, "hey!" I cried out to her as she skidded to a stop at the base of the stairs. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" I didn't hear Jeremy's reply but I could guess it was bad as Jenna then threw the apple at Jeremy's back, I heard him cry out as Elena and I both shared an amused look.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

After a few seconds Jenna stormed back into the kitchen. "That boy," she growled.

"I know," Elena sighed as they both began talking about how screwed Jeremy's life was getting.

I decided that listening to them talk about Jeremy was going to get them nowhere. I left the kitchen and took to the stairs. I picked up the apple that Jenna threw at Jeremy as I knocked on his door. "Go away," came a muffled reply. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door; he had his hood pulled up and was lying face down on his bed.

"Go away Elena." Jeremy grumbled as he sat up, when he flicked his hood down and saw who it was his face turned sour.

"What'd you want Aly," I mentally cringed at his tone of voice. I walked forwards and sat on his desk chair. Jeremy sat back on his bed and flicked his hood up.

"I'm sorry about today; I shouldn't have tackled you, even though it was funny." Jeremy didn't say anything so I cleared my throat.

"Listen, you don't need to say anything, I just want you to listen. Remember, back when I was thirteen and you were eleven. I used to scream and shout all the time, never listen to my dad, throw stuff, burn things…it's because people pushed me around, and I hated it. My dad used to say to me 'do well in school or you'll be stuck here' or Tanner lecturing me on how I sucked at History. It seemed that the only way people would pay attention to me or notice me, was if I screwed up. And the only people who did notice me all the time, were your parents." I saw Jeremy lift up his hood and look at me.

"I know what you're going through Jer. I mean, I didn't lose both parents but I did lose my mom. And I know that this whole drugs and alcohol thing is just a way for people to pay attention to you. It's like you're doing reverse phycology on everyone, they tell you to stop and you just keep doing it. But I know that one day, people are going to stop caring Jer, and they'll stop paying attention, it's what happened to me." I got up and went for the door.

"You didn't lose you mom, Aly, she left you." I glared at the floor; Jeremy was using it to hurt me, because he knew that what I was saying was true. But I had to remember that he was high and wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't say anything but I just left his room and shut the door behind me. Elena was walking up the stairs and she saw me, "were you just in there?" she asked me as I nodded. We stood staring at each other for a few seconds before her face lit up.

"We still haven't had our cousin bonding session yet, you up for it?" Elena asked with a smile on her face. How could I resist that charm?

"Sure, Elena." I walked to my room and got dressed into my pj's, pulling my hair up into a high bun. I dug through my draw and pulled out the large block of chocolate I had stashed and tucked it under my arm. I walked to Elena's room which was directly across from hers and opened the door. She was already in her pj's and sat under her covers, she was pulling her hair up into a bun as well as I dived under the covers and whipped out the chocolate, her face beamed as she tore off a few pieces.

"We haven't done this since…"

"Four years," I nodded with raised eyebrows as Elena chuckled. "I really did miss you, Aly. We've grown up together and your apart of my life, it was like a hole was in me and when I saw you at school, it felt like it was filled again."

I nodded in agreement, "likewise," I popped another piece of chocolate in my mouth as Elena began to tell me about her and Matt, and everything else that happened in the last four years I was gone. After she was finished I told her about 'boarding school', and before I knew it, the light was off and we were both fast asleep in her bed.

X

I was running through the woods, nearly all of my exposed body was scratched from the tree branches that had swiped me. I tripped and fell to the floor, my body wanted to stop and finally relax but I knew I couldn't, they would find me. I pushed myself off of the ground as I started running again. Then I started hearing noises around me, I stopped as I shakily pulled the stake from my side and held it up, I turned in a circle, trying to stop the vampires who were chasing me. I heard a twig snap behind me as I spun and was pinned to a tree in a flash. A hand was clamped around my neck as I dropped the stake and tried to pry the hand away from my neck. Their face loomed into me as I managed to gasp out, "Daniel." Then man with clear blue eyes turned red and long sandy blond hair grinned with his fangs and then he bit into my neck, I screamed in agony as I could feel the life draining from me in mere seconds. He pulled away finally as I collapsed to the ground, I held my neck as he stepped in front of me.

"Think again, Alyssa." Startled by the voice I heard I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Elena. Her eyes changed to blood red as her fangs appeared from her gums. I didn't have time to scream before she reached forward and snapped my neck.

X

I sprung up in the bed as I breathed deeply and in rushed pants, sweat marred my forehead as I quickly looked to the right. Elena was facing me, her eyes shut and her breathing even. I let out a sigh as I looked at her clock; it read two in the morning. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I pulled the cover from my body. I shivered when the air touched my bare legs as I trudged to my room and dug through my jeans to find my phone. The screen lit up and blinded me, once my eyes adjusted to the light I scrolled through my contacts and hoped that he had the same number. I dialed the number and he picked up after the third ring.

"Aly? What's wrong?" he asked. "Can you meet me outside my house, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up as I threw the phone on the bed and dug around in my draws for a hoodie, I slipped it over my head as I crept slowly down the stairs. I tried not to make any noise as I unlocked the back door and slipped outside, I shivered from the cold air as I walked to the middle of the garden and stopped, I listened to the sounds of the night as I felt another cold shiver run up my body. Stefan appeared in front of me, his arms crossed.

"He insisted on coming." He stated sternly as another figure appeared next to him with a smirk on his face.

I growled at him and went to lung for him but Stefan held me back, "Still angry Barbie?" Damon snickered as I calmed down and Stefan let me go. "Go to hell, Damon." I spat as he recoiled. "Take that as a yes."

Stefan shook his head at his brother as he turned back to me, "just ignore him, now, what's wrong?"

I glanced at both of them before I sighed, "I think I know who's behind the animal attacks." Both of them stepped forwards, "what?" they both said at the same time. Stefan pushed Damon back as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Who?"

I closed my eyes and opened them again, "his name is Daniel. He's a vampire."

"Well, we guessed that much," Damon mumbled as I shot him a glare. "He's a very old vampire, and I pissed him off two years ago."

"How old?" Stefan asked, looking at me. "About six-hundred?" I estimated, truth is, I didn't know how old Daniel was, but I knew he was old as hell. Stefan and Damon both looked at each other, "and you didn't feel the need to tell us this?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why tell us now?" Stefan cut him off as I shuffled my feet. "I didn't think he'd find me here." I said sincerely, "but I can't risk my family's safety, so I'm going to leave, go someplace far away where he can never find me." I said with determination. Stefan shook his head, "you can't go, Elena is happy that you are back. Do you really want her to be sad again?"

"Better sad then dead!" I growled. Stefan looked away, "look, I'm doing the right thing. Daniel…he's vicious, worse than Damon. And I know you'll keep Elena safe. As for you," I glared at Damon, "I hope he kills you." Damon rolled his eyes, "no you don't, Barbie, you'll miss me too much."

"Don't hold your breath," I spat back at him as he smirked. "Why are you telling us this?" Stefan asked softly, I looked back at him, "so you can keep them safe, if Daniel comes looking for me here and doesn't find me, he might hurt them. I want you to promise you'll keep them safe. You too Damon." I glanced over at him as Stefan nodded, "I promise." Damon didn't say or do anything as I turned from them, when I looked back they were both gone. I walked back in the house and went back upstairs; I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on some sneakers. I filled my rucksack with the bare necessities and slung it over my shoulder. Walking back downstairs I went to the kitchen and found paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled an apology on the note and left it on the counter as I left the house. I unlocked the car and climbed in, I started the engine, hoping none of them would hear the engine. I backed out the driveway and took the road heading out of Mystic Falls. I felt terrible leaving them, but it was for the best, it was to protect them all, Stefan would keep them safe. He promised. I just hope that Damon might overcome his jerkiness and protect them too.

I was halfway out of Mystic Falls when a figure appeared in my headlights, I slammed on the brakes. The car skidded to a halt, but I still couldn't make out their face that well. They began running at the car as I quickly undid my seatbelt and tried to dive for the passenger car door, I heard my door open and a hand clamped around my boot as they pulled me back. I tried looking through my bag to find a stake to use as a weapon, even though the person was human, a stake would bloody hurt. Though, there wasn't one in my bag, all of my equipment was in the trunk. I swore as the hand pulled the collar of my jumper as I was thrown from the car and slammed to the ground. I had the wind knocked out of me as I rolled onto my stomach and pushed up off the ground, I spun around with my hands up when I felt my blood run cold.

"Jacob?" I whispered, Jacob Washington, what the hell? The bartender that had been nice to me Jacob? Jacob ran at me and swung his fist, I blocked it with my arm as I punched him in the stomach, he recoiled and stumbled back before lunging again.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him as he tried to kick me in the legs, I dodged to the side as I managed to strike him with my feet at the back of the legs; he buckled and fell to the ground.

His head snapped up to mine, "He told me to." He said blankly.

Oh crap, Jacob was under compulsion. Suddenly he whipped out a knife; I blanched as I quickly ran to the trunk. I knew I would have a few seconds before he caught up to me. I opened the trunk but before I could reach for something I was spun around, I managed to step to the side but he still managed to nick me. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck as I hissed and dodged his knife again. I was getting further and further away, continuously dodging the knife. I got his arm in a lock that had the knife but I didn't see his other hand coming and he managed to sock me in the eye. I yelped as I tripped and fell to the ground again, Jacob stalked towards me…like a vampire. I acted quickly and kicked his legs out from under him, he fell to the ground and the knife skidded away from him. We both lunged for it at the same time, wrestling for the knife. I managed to grab it and I elbowed him in the stomach, he groaned in pain as I managed to stand back up. Jacob jumped up as well. I was ready to attack him when a figure blurred in front of me, the next second, Jacob was gone and up against my car with the figure holding him by the neck. The figure growled and I heard a snap and Jacobs's body fell to the ground. I gasped as the figure turned and I dropped the knife.

"Damon?" I stared into the fading red eyes of Damon as he turned back to Jacob and dragged him from the side of the road. He dumped him in the bushes as he walked over to me.

"Thought you were better than that?"

I glared at him, "I didn't want to hurt him, he's—was my friend. And he was compelled, he had no idea what he was doing and you just killed him!"

Damon seemed to get angry, "he wouldn't have stopped till you were dead! Could you have killed him?"

"Yes!" I defended. "No, you wouldn't have, because, as you said, he was your friend."

I crossed my arms and looked away, he was right. I couldn't have killed Jacob.

I felt a twinge in my neck as I winced and pressed my hand to my neck, when I pulled it away I saw blood and remembered that Jacob had cut me. I looked back up at Damon to see him staring at my neck.

"You've already tried killing me once today. Kill me now, it'll protect Elena, Jeremy and Jenna." I closed my eyes and opened up my neck for him. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. I opened them and found myself alone in the darkness. I spun around, looking for him, maybe he was going to jump out and attack me?

"Damon?" I called out, but got no reply.

Why didn't he kill me?

I didn't waste the opportunity and jumped back into my car, I did my seatbelt and put it into drive. I was about to continue leaving Mystic Falls when my hands left the wheel. Did I really want to leave? Daniel could hurt my family but if I left, I couldn't guarantee that Stefan would be able to watch them all twenty-four-seven. Only I could do that. I sighed and put it into reverse and did a three point turn and drove back into Mystic Falls.

When I got back to the house, everything was just like I left it. I shut the door quietly after me and walked into the kitchen, I scrunched up the note I left and threw it in the bin. Then I headed up the stairs. I dumped my bag on my floor and went into my bathroom. I flicked the light on and looked at my neck, the blood had all dried, the cut wasn't too big, a simple band aide would do, I washed the blood away and slipped a patch on it. I splashed water on my face and saw that I had a split lip and a large bruise forming around my eye where Jacob had hit me. I sighed and turned off the light. I went back to Elena's room and glanced at her little clock, it ticked to four am as I mentally groaned. I plodded to the bed and got back under the covers, it was cozy and warm.

"Where'd you go?" I heard Elena grumble, still half asleep. I turned to look at her, "toilet." Elena nodded and drifted off to sleep.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling for god knows how long before I finally drifted off to the peaceful land of sleep.

X

"Aly, wake up!" I heard Elena shout. I groaned and rolled over in bed and finally opened my eyes, I glanced over to where Elena was, she was walking out of the bathroom, brushing her damp hair.

"It's Saturday, Elena, Aly likes to sleep in." I grumbled and dropped my head back to the pillow. I felt Elena jump on the bed and half leaned on me. "But it's the night of the comet, and we have to hand out programs."

I lifted my head back up, "yes, NIGHT of the comet, not day, which means Aly, gets to sleep in." the covers were then ripped off of me as I curled up in a ball.

"Elena," I whined as I finally sat up. "Oh my god, Aly, what happened to your face?" I rolled my eyes, "well, that's not something a girl wants to hear when she wakes up in the morning." I felt Elena's hands grab my face, "Aly, what happened." She demanded as I rolled my eyes again at her.

"Settle down, Teresa, I fell off the bed last night and whacked my face on your stupid table," I pointed to the table. "Then to top it all off, when I was getting back into bed you punched me in the face."

Elena gasped, "Oh god, I did? Aly I'm so sorry!"

Wow, can't believe she actually bought it. I snorted, "No sweat, what time is it?" I glanced over at her clock on the table and saw it read eleven in the morning, ugh, I had basically had no sleep.

"Go get showered, we have to hand out programs and then we're meeting at the grill." Elena dragged me to the bathroom and shoved me in, "who's going?" I asked her, Elena shrugged, "everyone." She shut the door on me as I opened it again, "who's everyone?" I asked again. Elena just shook her head and closed the door again, "everyone." I rolled my eyes, worst cousin ever.

I showered finally; glad to have my muscles all relaxed and my face finally clean. When I came out I changed into light blue ripped jeans, a white tank top and crème cardigan. I choose my brown boots today, and surprised myself that I wasn't wearing anything black. I left my hair natural, a curly mess and went back to the bathroom. I looked at my eye and groaned, it was a deep purple with splotches of yellow, I tenderly touched it and winced. I grabbed my foundation and packed it on my eye, it was faint now, but it wouldn't stand out anymore. I went downstairs and saw Jenna on the couch reading some papers.

"Morning Jenna!" I called, Jenna turned and saw me. "Morning Aly, oh, Elena told me what happened last night." I froze, oh god, they all know I left the house and helped Damon kill Jacob.

"What?" I said normally as Jenna smirked, "that she punched you in the face," I laughed at Jenna, "oh har har Jenna." Though I did feel relieved that they had no idea that I left the house last night.

Elena came running down the stairs then, "Aly, Bonnie's here." Elena shrugged her jacket on and called out, "bye, Jenna!" Jenna waved without looking.

"See'ya' Jenna," I said as I left with Elena. Bonnie was in her car outside the house as Elena got in the passenger side and I got in my car, I didn't want to be stuck at this thing more than necessary. When we arrived at the park, families were already setting up picnic blankets and having lunch. Caroline found us like a bloodhound and handed us each a stack of programs.

"Alright, so Bonnie and Elena are working the park, Alyssa you're doing the streets."

"Caroline, the way you said that makes us sound like prostitutes. And why do I have to do the streets alone?" I said as Bonnie and Elena chuckled. Caroline looked at me, "because I said so. Now, go!" Caroline had my shoulders and moved me towards the bustling streets. I shook my head and grumbled about how I wanted to stake her sometimes. I took to the pavements and started handing out programs for tonight. I felt a shiver run up my spine as someone fell into step beside me.

"Can't I just get one day where vampires don't follow me?" I groaned to Stefan as he chuckled, he took half of the programs from my hand and started to hand them out as well. "Damon told me what happened last night, well, I had to force it out of him." I humphed as I shook my head, "I had it under control, he was just being a dick and had to show off." I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head as I turned and looked at him, "what are you talking about? Why was he showing off?" I frowned, what the hell had Damon told him?

"What are you going on about?" I asked him as a group of people passed up and I handed them a few programs. "Damon told me that your car ran off the side of the road, he helped you didn't he? What's up with your face?" Stefan pointed at my eye as I waved my hand, "Elena punched me in the face, never mind. That's what he told you?" Stefan nodded and handed another program out. "Yeah, why? Was he lying?"

I looked down at the ground but looked back up at him, "no, that's what happened."

Stefan had finished his programs and said goodbye to me as he walked off into the crowd. I stayed and handed out the rest of my programs. Once I had done that I found a bench and sat down, I pulled my silver locket out from under my shirt and opened it up, on the one side was Elena, Jeremy and I, all young and carefree. The other side made my eyes start watering as I sniffled as I stared at the picture; his eyes were a clear blue and golden hair that just touched his shoulders. I snapped it shut as someone sat down beside me, Jeremy smiled softly at me, "you ok, you were staring at your locket for like, five minutes." I smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine." I tried to change the subject. I then remembered what happened with me and Jeremy last night. It seemed he did too.

"Hey, Aly, listen. About last night—" I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Jeremy." I said as a final note and walked away from him. I put the locket back down my shirt as I walked into the grill, it was about late afternoon and most of the picnic goers were pulling out blankets for warmth when the sun finally went down and we'd be able to see the comet. It was cozy and warm in the grill, I shrugged of my cardigan and looked around the bar, I froze in my place. Jacob's dead. He'll never be here again. I could feel my emotions bubbling to the top as I heard laughter from one of the pool tables; I looked up and saw all of my friends laughing. None of them knew what I had to go through on a daily basis. Fear of knowing that vampires exist and I have to protect my family from them. And one sweet boy had suffered a fate I hadn't wished upon anyone.

I spun around and went to run out the grill, when, before I knew it a shiver ran up my spine and I smacked into someone. I looked up and saw Stefan.

"Alyssa, you ok?" he asked, trying to comfort me. I became angry then, he was a vampire, trying to date my cousin, my family. He was an abomination. I shoved his shoulder, "I'm fine, now leave me alone." I stomped out of the grill, and into the setting sun. Which reminded me of last night when Damon threw me off the roof. I put my cardigan back on and walked around for a bit, I tried to clear my head but it didn't work. I felt another shiver and sighed as I stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked him as he walked out from behind a building. He quirked his eyebrow in a questioning gaze, "how do you do that?" he asked as he fell into step with me. "Do what?" I asked, looking around, making sure that no one who I knew was looking at us. "Sense when I'm close, is it a hot guy radar?" he tapped my head as I swatted his hand away. "No, It's a jerk alert radar." He smirked at me. "no, really, how?" he said, his tone changing and he became serious. This time I smirked at him, "and why should I tell you? You've tried to kill me."

"So have you," he countered, tilting his head to the side. I shook my head and started walking away from him, "just go away Damon, I'm not in the mood, and if you follow me, I will stake you."

"You keep saying that, but I'm still here." I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. His arms were crossed and his face was pulled into that annoying smirk he has. He swaggered over to me and came chest to chest with me. He leaned down, him being at least a head taller than me.

"I think it's because you like me," I pushed him away, making a disgusted sound. "You're a creep. Leave me alone Damon," I turned away from him and crossed the road. I sat down on a bench near the center of the park and waited. I finally heard Elena's familiar voice as I turned around and waved them over. Someone sat next to me; I glanced to my left and saw Tyler.

"Alyssa, listen, that thing with Jeremy—"

"Save it, Dickwood. I don't really care." Tyler was silent after that, even after four years, the kid was still scared of me. Tyler was silent for a few minutes before Caroline came over with a bunch of candles. She handed one to me and Tyler as Matt and Bonnie came and stood with us. Bonnie lit my candle as I lit Tyler's for him. I heard Caroline come and stand behind me as they all began talking, I looked around for Elena and spotted her a few meters away, she was talking with Stefan. I got up off the bench and walked over to them but stopped when I heard the topic of conversation.

"What about Aly?" Elena asked as she side glanced at Stefan. "Has she always been so…"

"So…?" Elena tried to get out of him. Stefan sighed, "It's like one moment she's happy and the next she gives you the cold shoulder." Elena shuffled her feet, Elena do not tell Stefan, if you do I will never speak to you again, please tell me you can read minds.

"She never used to be, when we were little she was the most caring person in the world, she put everyone else before herself and never thought of her own wellbeing." Elena stop while you're ahead.

"When Aly was thirteen she found out her mother wasn't her real mum, my uncle told me that Karen couldn't handle Aly and Karen just walked out. Aly was devastated, and angry, she was angry at her dad not telling her that Karen wasn't her mother. Then Aly began acting out, she hung around with the wrong crowd and when she burnt the gym down her dad sent her to boarding school."

Both of them were silent, I couldn't believe that Elena had just told Stefan one of the worst things that had ever happened to me. True what she said wasn't false but still, she hardly knew Stefan and she just spilled all my secrets that weren't hers to tell. Even Jeremy didn't know that Karen wasn't my mum! He just thought she left me; the only people who knew were Elena, Uncle Grayson, Aunt Miranda, Jenna and my dad. Well, let's add Stefan to the bloody list now. "Don't mention to Aly that you know she would tear me to shreds."

"Too late," I managed to say; Elena and Stefan both spun around, Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Aly I—"

"Save it, Elena. You promised me that you would never tell anyone." I walked up to her, I was so mad at her. I glanced at Stefan, his eyes were cast down. "I should never have come back here." I said finally and walked away from them.

"Aly!" I heard Elena calling my name as I walked away from them. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over as I reached my car. I leant on the side, I could feel my anger bubbling inside me, I needed to vent. I finally kicked my car tire; I let out a frustrated growl.

It was quite some time before I heard someone calling my name; I looked up and saw Matt jogging over to me.

"Alyssa, you seen Vicki?" he asked me, I could hear the franticness in his voice as I shook my head, "no, sorry, Matt." He started to turn away when I stood up, "I'll help you look," Matt smiled at me as we both began walking around the edge of the park, I was scanning the streets and trees for Vicki, I knew how much Matt's sister meant to him. Matt seemed to spot someone and rushed over to them.

"Hey," Matt said as they turned around. I frowned as it was Stefan he had seen. "Hey," Stefan replied, he saw me behind Matt but quickly looked back to the jock. "Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked him. Stefan shook his head, "no, sorry." I saw Matts shoulders sink, "I can't find her, she's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Stefan said as he started to leave. "Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?'

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked him, seeming to grow angrier by the second. "Visiting," was Stefan's cryptic reply. I looked between the both of them. "Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." I watch as Stefan's head tilts slightly to the left, as if he is listening at something. "Excuse me," he says to Matt as he walks past us. Matt doesn't pay me any attention as I follow Stefan. I don't think Stefan realized that I was following him as he looked up. I followed his actions and I saw Damon and Vicki up on the building's roof. I gasped as Stefan quickly blurred up there. I tried to see how I could get up there. I spotted an outside ladder. I rushed over to it and started to climb. I could hear raised voices from above me as I climbed another ladder and ran across the metal scaffolding. I climbed up the last one and was running across the scaffolding when a body was climbing down.

"Vicki?" I asked as she landed on the scaffolding and looked at me. "Oh, hey Alyssa. I ripped my stitches." She pressed a hand to her neck and winced. I went to her side, "it's ok, and everyone's been looking for you. I've got a spare bandage in my car, c'mon." I helped her down the last two ladders as we walked over to my car, I went to the glove compartment and pulled out my first aid kit.

"We should go to the grill. The light is better." Vicki groaned, "yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes at the girl as I pulled her gently into the grill, I sat her down at a table and then it hit me, I need to tell Matt I've got Vicki. I pulled out my phone and texted Matt that I was at the grill with his sister. I got out my antiseptic cream, "this might hurt, but I doubt you'll want an infection on that so…"

"Just do whatever, Alyssa." I took that as her consent as I rubbed the cream on her neck, she winced a few times and then I placed the bandage over the bite mark, I finally got to see how clearly the two little dots were on her neck. The door opened and Matt rushed to her side.

"Vic. You ok?" Matt asked her, Vicki nodded as Matt helped me put the tape on her neck. "Stefan found me first, then Alyssa put the cream and patch on my neck."

I felt Matt hug me, "Thanks Alyssa."

"No problem," I replied as the door opened again, I looked up just as Stefan's eyes met mine; we shared a stare for a few moments before I looked away.

"She said you found her wandering around." I looked back and saw that Matt was talking to Stefan. The vampire nodded as Matt shuffled his feet. "Thanks." It looked like Matt said that with gritted teeth. I mentally snorted at the show as I walked away from the both of them. I went outside and glanced at my phone. It was half nine already, I really didn't want to go home. I couldn't face Elena yet. So I decided to go somewhere I hadn't been since I've been back.

X

I sat down in front of the grave and crossed my arms on my legs. "Hey, Auntie Miranda, Uncle Grayson. I'm sorry for being a screw up, you guys wanted so much more for me, I just wish you guys could have been my parents. The way that dad brought me up, I wish I could have had a normal childhood like Elena and Jeremy. And Karen…I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know why I came here really…" I could feel the tears finally threatening to spill over. "It's hard, I hate being what I am, having to know all the dirty secrets and not being able to talk to anyone, the person I can talk to isn't even a real person anymore! For the last five years of my life, it has been all about learning how to protect the people I care about, not showing your emotions because it's a sign of weakness. I wish I knew my real mother, so that she could hold me and tell me that these past five years have been some horrible nightmare and vampires don't exist." I sighed and plucked some grass out of the ground. "I guess in this reality, dreams don't come true anymore."

X

I slammed the door shut and pulled my cardigan off; I hung it on the rack as I started going up the stairs. When I got to the landing Elena's door opened, I paid no attention, I was mad at her, and walked into my room. "Aly, please. I am so sorry."

I tried to close the door but Elena shoved it open. "Will you at least listen to me?" Elena said as she tried to grab me. I dodged her, "nope," I said simply as commenting on the weather and went out to the landing. "Aly I never meant to say that stuff."

"But you did, Elena." I spun around to face her. "I'm sorry," she pleaded. How could I stay mad at my cousin when she was looking at me with those eyes? But she had told Stefan something that hadn't left the family in four years.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone anything about me again—"

"Oh, yay Aly!"

"I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the fish." Elena hugged me around the waist but jumped back when I finished talking.

"Oh, you know I'm serious." Elena hugged me again as I pushed her off me. "I'm still mad at you; you need to do some serious ass kissing to make me happy with you again."

Elena chuckled, "alright, Aly, I'll let you get your beauty sleep."

"Damn right…hey wait! That came out wrong!" I tried to explain to Elena but she had already receded into her room. I sighed as I spun on my heel and trudged back into my room. When i shut the door I felt a shiver and groaned, "one day, just one freaking day."


End file.
